


爬床

by sacreligiousguy



Series: 日常 [5]
Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27892678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacreligiousguy/pseuds/sacreligiousguy
Relationships: Breddy - Relationship, Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: 日常 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930087
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	爬床

深夜的布里斯本安靜無聲，冷冽的冬風吹來厚重的雲層，遮住了本該明亮的月光和星空，使它們無法照亮披著夜色的人們的歸途。

在這種寂靜的夜裡，只要發出一點聲響，那聲動靜便會被無限放大，像是路人的低語、鄰居的電視聲，或是某戶人家的開門聲。

———披著月色的人回來了，挾著一身酒氣。

木質地板發出嘰呀聲，昭示著來人的行動軌跡，他毫無停留的越過自己的房門，卻在另一扇門前停下腳步。

門裡的人仍睡的香甜，就連房門被開啟的聲響都沒聽見，直到他感受到床尾下陷，且下陷的區塊還有緩慢移動的趨勢......

Eddy有些不情願的睜開眼睛，黑暗的臥室裡只見一團黑影從床尾處慢慢向他靠近，他嚇了一跳從床上彈坐起來，睡意瞬間消散。

Eddy瞪著眼緊抓著被子，拼命思考這是入室搶劫還是遇到鬼了，然而剛開機的大腦仍是一片漿糊，待到他眼睛適應黑暗了也沒想出個所以然來，但他也沒必要再想了。

黑影已經爬到Eddy面前，適應黑暗的眼睛也已經辨認出對方的身份。

「Brett？你怎麼在我房間？」Eddy有些意外對方的不請自來，但隨後他就知道原因了。

「你喝醉了？」Brett身上飄散的酒氣以及煙味混雜廉價香水的氣味讓Eddy有些難受的皺起眉頭。

他知道Brett今晚和之前樂團的同事一起吃飯，但沒想到他們飯後還跑去酒吧喝酒了，而且Brett還醉成這樣。

「......沒有。」

騙鬼呢。黑暗的空間裡，即使眼睛已經適應仍無法看清Brett的表情，但不用看也知道肯定是一臉迷茫吧。

「那你來我房間幹嘛？」

「......」沒有得到回應。

「Brett？你不回自己房間嗎？」雖然也不期望能從醉鬼嘴裡得到什麼答案啦。

「不......這裡溫暖。」興許是喝醉的緣故，Brett的語氣有些軟糯甚至帶點撒嬌的意味，這讓Eddy懷疑自己是否還在睡夢中。

在說完這句話的瞬間，Brett的手臂突然像失去力氣般從床上滑掉，失去支撐點使他整個人躺倒在Eddy身上，頭也撞擊到Eddy的胸膛。

「嗚—」Eddy發出一聲吃痛的悶哼，緩過來後他就馬上查看Brett是否有撞傷腦袋，要是他把相對音感也撞沒了可就糟了。

一開始輕搖Brett時他毫無反應，這讓Eddy瞬間緊張了起來，害怕Brett是不是真的哪裡撞傷了，但他很快就發現他只是睡著了。

剛提起的心馬上落回原位，Eddy慢慢的把壓在Brett身下的棉被拉出來，動作輕柔的彷彿怕驚醒什麼小動物一般。他將一半的被子蓋到對方身上並掖好被角，再把Brett的眼鏡摘下放到床頭櫃後，Eddy才重新躺下。

聽著懷裡傳來的平穩呼吸聲，Eddy輕輕嘆了口氣。

「唉......你真的好臭阿。」嘀咕完後，Eddy收緊手臂閉上雙眼緩緩進入夢鄉。


End file.
